And Then She Fainted
by ihearttnickj
Summary: Logan is in an arranged marriage with someone we know very well. Involves Huntzbergers finding out that Rory is a Hayden.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Quotes directly from the show will be in script form.**

"Oh, god, remind me why we are here." Logan complained.

"She's your sister and she asked you to come." Rory explained, again. "I'll ring the…"

But Rory was cut off by Honor opening the door. "You're late and I think Mom and Dad want to tell you something 'cause they're anxious for you to get here"

They entered the house and Honor led them straight to the dining room nad notied that Josh and Logan's parents were waiting to eat. Things were awkwardly silent when Elias broke in.

ELIAS: There are serious matters to be discussed here. This is an important family. Marrying into it is important business.

LOGAN: Okay, I'm sorry. I have to jump in here. Grandpa, we all respect you and Mom and Dad, but the bottom line here is, Honor has to be happy. Now, if she loves Josh, then –

HONOR: Logan, I appreciate you defending me but I can take it from here. Mom, Grandpa, I had hoped that you would be happy for me, but obviously that's not going to happen. You didn't even let me announce it to you before you formed your opinion, and I'm sorry you feel the way you do, but Josh and I made it official last week. We are engaged now and no matter what you say, we are going to get married. In June.

SHIRA: Well, of course you're going to get married! You've been dating for

three years, and I already put a hold on the Japanese Tea Garden for next spring.

HONOR: Oh. Well, that sounds great, thank you!

LOGAN: So we should celebrate then!

ELIAS: We'll celebrate when we have finished our discussion!

HONOR: Which discussion?

ELIAS: The discussion about unsuitable people marrying into this family.

HONOR: What?

ELIAS: You should know better than this, Logan! I know you like to joke

around, and tease us, but I always thought at the end of the day, you

understood what your responsibilities to this family were!

SHIRA: Logan, you just haven't thought about this. I mean, I'm sure Rory understands. She wants to work. Isn't that right, Rory? Emily's always talking about you wanting to be a reporter and travel around doing this and that. A girl like Rory has no idea what it takes to be in this family, Logan.

LOGAN: Oh my God.

SHIRA: She wasn't raised that way. She wasn't bred for it. I'd like to say that this isn't at all about her mother, but it it, it's just, you come from two totally different worlds.

ELIAS: It would never work. Not for you, and certainly not for us.

LOGAN: Okay, this conversation is going to end right now. I am not going to sit here –

ELIAS: You are going to be taking over this company! That's what you are

going to be doing! And when you do, you are going to need the right kind of person at your side. This isn't college, Logan!

SHIRA: And whatever happened to that Fallon girl? I loved her. Do you talk anymore?

LOGAN: No, we don't talk! We never talked, you talked.

SHIRA: Oh, what a shame. I just loved her.

SHIRA: Logan. You have to understand. You bring this girl home without any warning at all, and Honor tells us you're calling her your girlfriend! We have to take that seriously.

"So, Logan the reason for this explanation is that your mother and I have arranged you to be married! Congratulations!" Mitchum exclaimed.

"What? How long?" Logan yelled angrily.

"How long what"

"How long have you known?"

"Since you were born, Logan." Shira explained.

"And you are just now telling me. Now that I have decided to settle down." Logan said, disbelieving.

"Logan, this is an honor." Elias informed him as Logan snorted. "You are lucky to be marrying such a promising girl. She wants to work too, and her name is so powerful that it is okay. So you don't have to have a 'bimbo' as you call it."

"Who is the lucky girl?" Logan said sarcastically.

"Lorelai Leigh Hayden." Mitchum interjected proudly.

The dining room was silent, except for a thunk as Rory hit the ground.

**Tell me what you think!**


	2. He's Marrying Who?

Rory could here voices as she gained consciousness, but did not have the strength to open her eyes.

"Ace, are you okay?" She heard Logan asked worried.

"Oh, my gosh!" she heard Honor say.

"The whore must be pregnant!" Shira accused.

She finally got the strength to open her eyes, and saw Honor, Logan, and Josh standing over her. She blinked her eyes a couple times to adjust to the light, and sat up. She was on the floor and Mitchum and Shira and Elias were sitting at the table.

"I'm sorry." She said as she climbed back into her chair. "He's marrying who?"

"Lorelai Leigh Hayden." Elias spat at her, as her phone began to ring.

Seeing the screen flashed Strobe and Francine, she informed the Huntzbergers that she needed to take the call, and left the room.

"Hello"

"Lorelai Leigh, this is your Grandma Hayden."

"Hello Grandmother" Rory responded coldly.

"You're Grandfather and I have something to discuss with you and would like to have dinner."

"If you want to tell me that I'm engaged, too late. I'm at the Huntzbergers and they beat you to it.

"Listen…"

"No! How can you do this to me?" She asked, her voice raising until she was yelling. And she hung up.

She went to the bathroom to collect herself and reentered the dining room. She was just about to sit down, when the maid entered and informed the room. "Telephone for Miss Lorelai."

Rory took the phone and said "Hello"

"How dare you hang up on your grandmother?" It was Strobe.

"How dare you! They called my mother a slut, and they called me trash and a tramp." She ranted. "I refuse!

"Let me talk to Mitchum." Strobe said, trying to keep his temper.

"I'm ready to go." Rory informed Logan, right after handing the phone to Mitchum.

They left the dining room just as Mitchum's face started to pale.


	3. Are We Okay?

**AN: I'm really sorry about not updating. I hate it when people don't update their stories, and I realized that I am doing exactly what I hate people to do! Sorry about that. I just started high school in a magnet program and have been really busy lately. Then, to top it off, I lost the notebook I wrote the story on, and when I lost any hope of finding it, I sort of stopped with the story. I have rewritten a few chapters will probably update next week, 2 weeks at the latest. **

**AN2: I'm sorry if there are spelling mistakes, but I don't have a beta. If anyone is interested, you can PM me or just say so in a review that would be greatly appreciated. **

* * *

As Rory and Logan stormed out of the house, Rory decided, abruptly that she wanted to give Mitchum and Shira her own mouthful. She turned, and stalked back into the house, with Logan sitting stunned in the car/ 

She reached to dining room with Mitchum looking very pale and Josh, Honor, Elias, and Shira looked very confused.

"You know what?" She screamed at Mitchum, "I am sick and tired of you people trying to rule everybody's lives. I wasn't gonna scream before, but obviously, my name means something to me, and you're stuck with me. You can't control Logan's life, he's a big boy, and you sure as hell can't control mine." She began to point to Mitchum and Elias as she said this.

She focused on Shira and screamed, "And don't you dare try to suck up to me since you now know that I am a Hayden."

She took a deep breath and turned to Honor, "It was very nice meeting you, we should get together sometime. Goodbye." And with that she left the Huntzburger 'castle'.

Rory got into the Porsche in silence.

"Are we okay Ace?"

"You and I are fine Logan, but my grandparent and I…"

Rory dialed the elder Gilmore house as Logan pondered what Emily and Richard had done wrong. As she reached him, all he could hear was her side of the convo.

"Hello, Emily Gilmore please, (pause) Rory Gilmore. (pause) Hello Grandmother. (pause) Yes it is. (pause) How long have you known? (pause) You know what I'm talking about. (pause) I got a very interesting call from Francine Hayden today. (pause) Yes Oh Dear. (pause) How long have you known? (pause) What? (pause) Goodbye Grandmother" She said coldly as she hung up the phone.

"Pull over, I want to drive." Rory said to Logan and she began to dial another number. He pulled over and they switched seats while they were on the phone. Logan was touched that she cared so much that his marriage was arranged, but thought she was a little too upset for only a 2 day relationship. (He is unaware of the fact that she is a Hayden.)

"Hello, I would like to speak to Francine Hayden please. (pause) Rory Gilmore. (pause) Do you have any idea who I am. (pause) Well, I'll tell you. My name is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden! (pause) Yes I'll wait. (pause) Yes I'm here Francine. (pause) You expect me to marry into that family!?!?!?" She screamed. "No, well Logan's great, but not! (pause) I'm going to talk to my mother about this!" And she hung up the phone just as they pulled into Luke's. She parked that car and ran inside to talk to her mom.

"I'm getting married!" She announced. The diner was silent except for the sound of Lorelai hitting the ground.

* * *

**AN3: I know that people have said that it is very unlikely that either of them would faint, but keep in mind that this IS fan fiction. **

**AN4: Reviews are greatly appreciated. They are what made me continue this story. No flames but constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Tink**


End file.
